All the King's Men
by morganb91
Summary: Set during an unspecified time period, in an unspecified land, Edward serves his King as a best friend and advisor. The King's sister, Bella, is off limits and destined for greatness as a silent trophy to a foreign King, never to know the true passions of life and...marital bed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a story I've been fiddling with. It will lay on some historical pretense, but be mine none the less. Hope you all enjoy it. It's been sitting on my brain at least since February.

All the King's Men

Edward

"Your majesty," I smirked, bowing down before King James. He laughed, pulling me into a boisterous hug.

"Oh, Edward! How about a game of tennis?" He smiled, patting me on the back.

"If your majesty desires," I smiled, walking towards the tennis racks.

"Of course I desire. My desires are insatiable," he winked at a lady on the far side of the court. Perhaps one of his most recent conquests.

"Against Lord Jasper," the King pointed out our good friend, "and Lord Michael." The two men smiled, pulling their shirts over their heads. They kept their trouser's on, walking onto the tennis court. I did the same, tossing my shirt to the chamber boy.

We began the game, the King easily scoring against the other team. I kept pace with him, both my hands and feet quick.

"Oh, Sir Edward, you defeat us," Jasper called out, attempting to return the ball. This was really an internal game. His majesty and whatever partner he chose, would win. Always. I smiled, laughing when Lord Michael attempted a return to King James.

"Oh, you let me win!" The King cried out, grunting with one more hit. The bell rang, signalling the end of the match. The King pulled me into a side hug, whispering against my temple.

"I seek conference with you," he patted me on the back, walking towards a beautiful blonde seated amongst the benches. She had her blue eyes downcast and my chest tightened.

"My lady, Rose. You're more beautiful than the delicate stem you're named after," the King smiled. My sister smiled tightly at him, bowing her head.

"My lord," she glanced towards me. This was father's will. Place her in the King's lap. As if my friendship of twenty years to his majesty wasn't enough. Our father had bred me to be born into the King's graces.

"How does the lady fair this evening?" He smiled down at her. She continued to sit and this didn't seem to faze the King.

"I fair well, majesty," she kept her eyes trained on her hands. The room continued to empty and the King glanced back at me, a smile bright in his eyes.

"You would fair well enough for a stroll in the gardens?" He smiled. He took her small hand delicately in his large hands.

"If your majesty desires," she responded. He tugged her to stand and she did so gracefully. James was always rough and commanding.

"Sir Edward, would you gather my sister? You can escort us to the gardens," he smiled at me, holding Rosealie's hand in his grasp.

"As you wish, my lord." I bowed to him, the King sending Rose my way so that he could dress properly and wash. I smiled, taking Rose' arm as we strolled through the corridors. She was silent.

"Rosealie, if you don't wish for this game, I can summon another interest," I began, our footsteps approaching the chambers of the Lady's in waiting to Queen Lauren.

"No, this is my duty to my family," Rose replied, her eyes cast down. "After all, what good am I after Royce-"

"Shh..." I silenced her, opening the chamber door and approaching the sitting room. "You are as valuable as an uncut gem, more precious than the King's gold. I will hunt that man down, I promise you Rose. He shall not get away with your tarnished reputation." I cupped her cheek on my palm, brushing her cheek with thumb.

"Father doesn't care," she sighed, tears welling her blue eyes. I gulped back the terrible nausea that rolled my stomach. My sister was just another pawn in my father's game, sending his children to slaughter.

"But I do. I'm your older brother. Before I am friend to the King, I am your blood. I defend your honor."

"Hush, Edward. Don't speak of such things. Your first duty is to God and King. I'll be all right. I promise," Rose tried to smile but I knew better. I knew for all her seventeen years on this planet just how much she was trying to make me reassured.

"Well," I walked towards my chamber, "remember my promise." She nodded and I went to dress.

Along my stroll to my chambers, I met and held the gaze of Lady Jessica, a smile creeping her face.

"Sir Edward," she greeted, giggling softly. I smirked down at her, glancing around us.

"And where are you destined?" I asked, running my knuckles against her rouged cheek. The pink gown she had hugged her body tightly, white lace curving around her bodice. I smiled to myself, fingers following my eyes as they travel led down her torso.

Lady Jessica glanced down slyly, our bodies huddled in the alcove placed in the corridor.

"Hopefully your bed chamber," she whispered, her fingers stroking down the white cloth of my shirt. I smirked, grasping her fingers in mine and pressing her against the brick behind her.

"I fear we will not make it to my chamber, my lady," I replied in her ear, my breathing steady. She giggled once more.

"Surely you don't suggest to take me here?" She whispered breathlessly, her bosom heaving.

"Sir Edward?" A feminine voice erupted, causing me to growl. I turned to face the intruder, my stomach tightening at the sight.

Lady Jessica and I both bowed, a flush breaking over Jessica's exposed chest. My sight glanced at the black slippers clutching her small feet, red velvet cloth cascading in skirts, hiding the skin of her legs from my sight.

"Princess," I greeted, my eyes traveling the tight clutch her gown captured her small frame in amd finally met hers. Princess Isabella's eyes steadied with my own.

"I find it most disturbimg to find you, Lady Jessica, in the company of Sir Edward when I was searching for you to say evening mass," the Princess directed to Jessica, her brown eyes narrowed.

"I apologize, my lady. I was on my way when-"

"Excuses need not be spoken to my ears. I have no use..." Her eyes scanned towards me, burning into my soul.

"Were you on your way to mass as well, Sir?" Princess Isabella asked, raising her brow. "Surely, you have some sin to confess."

I smirked, raising my brow to counter hers. "Only in the way I admire her grace's beauty."

The three ladies that I payed no attention to earlier giggled behind her, silenced by the princess' scornful look.

"To be admired from afar, I'm sure," she replied shortly.

I cleared my throat, my vision taking in the milky color of her skin. "Highness, I was actually on visit to you." Isabelle rose her brow, her face stoic.

Smirking once more, "His majesty actually sent me to seek your residence with him. He's taking the Lady Rosealie for a stroll and sought you for chaperone."

"Lady Rosealie," she thought for a moment, glancing back at the three ladies. Her brown hair hung softly on her shoulders, cascading down her back and over her small bosom.

"Your sister, correct?" She held my gaze.

"Yes, Lady Rosealie is my sister..."

Glancing at the other women, she held her hand, dismissing them with a wave of her wrist.

"I suppose if it is the King's order, I should obey?" Her eyes held nothing but a solemn sadness, a life of continued orders.

"Will you accompany?" Isabella asked, turning to the woman beside Edward and causing Jessica's eyes to downcast.

"If it is your wish, my lady," Jessica whispered, curtsying. Isabella stepped to the corridor, grabbing her skirts in her hand. I nodded to Lady Jessica, exiting behind the Princess.

"Sir Edward," Isabella began, her heels clicking the stone beneath her feet. "I would rather appreciate you not taking advantage of my ladies in the corridor. I'd rather have you not do it at all."

I rose my brow. Regardless of her status, she was still a woman telling me what to do.

"Furthermore, I can't have ladies trolloping around with the Knights of the Castle," the princess stopped, turning to glance at Lady Jessica and I.

"Lady Jessica, I've decided that it is not quite proper to have you in my company this evening." Isabella's brow rose once more, her nostrils flaring.

"Attend the evening mass with the other ladies. Perhaps the Lord can grant you forgiveness in your lustful thoughts and actions."

My jaw clenched, Isabella once again walking before me.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your eye away from my ladies. I will not tolerate tarnished reputations amongst me, sir." Isabella's tone was crisp and sharp.

"Yes, my lady," I replied, my eyes searing venom towards her mahagony hair.

"Regardless of my brothers actions, I would expect his men to control themselves more. Its frightful the amount of women he beds, only to leave them in I'll repute amongst the courtesans."

"He is the King," I reminded her, the doors before us opening onto the gardens.

"Yes, I am reminded of that quite frequently," Princess Isabella hissed.

"Ah! Two lovely flowers approach!" King James bellowed, his large form approaching us. The two of us bowed to him, a few more people joining our group.

Lady Laura glanced at me, a smirk on her face. I held my hand for her, bending to kiss the delicate skin.

"Sir Edward," she giggled, her hand shaking in mine. Princess Isabella glanced behind her, an annoyed expression on her face.

"How have you been fairing?" I asked, our pace moving as the King guided Rosalie and my father around the gardens, the group of us a distance behind.

"Quite well, mi lord. I've been helping the Princess with..." I nodded, tuning her musings out. My eyes strayed in front of us, to the arm Lord Michael had on Isabella's arm. She laughed about something he said, making my stomach lurch forward.

"Edward? Did you hear what I said?" Laura's voice asked. I shook my head, smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry, my lady, what was that?" I grinned, kissing her hand.

Laura smiled. "I asked if you were attending his Majesty's hunt tomorrow?"

I let out a chuckle. "When would I ever miss a hunt?" Laura laughed, moving towards the group gathered at the pond.

"The swans were imported from France one month ago," the king said, his attention on my sister. She nodded, her eyes captivated by the birds.

"Their names?" She asked softly. The King smiled.

"Perhaps you can name them, my beautiful Rose?" The King kissed her hand softly, clasping it to his heart. My sister allowed a faint blush to creep her cheeks.

"I don't know if such a job is meant for me, sire," Rosealie replied.

"Nonsense. Please, it would honor me that you would name them," he pleaded, his hand gesturing towards the water. Rosealie's eyes caught mine and I nodded.

"Well then. For two animals as beautiful, name's should be bestowed that mark their beauty. How about, majesty, I name one and you name the other?" Rosealie smiled. King Jamrs chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

"Suitable. I shall name one Selene, the name of the moon goddess. For her light is beautiful and bright." Rosalie smiled, glancing towards the other swan.

"The other's name shall be Aries," Rosalie smiled. "Aries was strong and agile."

"But with a temper," the Princess frowned.

"What man doesn't? Especially when around captivating women," the King smiled. I watched Isabella's eye twitch, gaining her a nudge from Lady Laura. The princess' eyes cast down, a light flush coming to her cheeks.

"Edward," the king turned to look for me. He smiled, glancing between Rosalie and I.

"Yes, majesty?" I asked.

"Can you escort my sister back? I believe the lady and I shall stay in the gardens." King James took my sister's hand, her smile gracing her porceline face.

"Yes, sire." I bowed,the crowd around us dissipating. Princess Isabella began retreating back to the castle and in a few strides, I was matched pace with her.

"Why do you run, Princess?" I asked, her pace quickening. She let out a low snarl.

"I do no such thing, my Sir," she spat, the guards opening the doors as she approached. I smiled.

"Your breath comes quickly, perhaps then you should see a physician?" I suggested, my hand touching her shoulder. She stopped and I quickly retreated my hand as she looked upon it. The corridor was deserted.

"I do not need a physician," she hissed. Her eyes were narrowed, her bosom heaving with the sharp breaths she took in.

"Then you were running?" I rose my brow to her. Her face flushed red and she squared her shoulders.

"If you must know," she glanced around us, "the poet of court has it out to recite for the Lord Michael. He has been paying him shilling's to recite me terrible lines in hopes of winning my favor."

"Lord Newton is a fine match," I managed out. "Surely, the lady jests?" In truth, Lord Newton was a scheming man. In no way should he advance to the princess, regardless of his placement in court.

"I do not jest," the princess growled. "And he will not have my favor. Or any man for that matter."

"So, will you committ yourself to a convent? Never to be touched my man?" I smirked. Her brown eyes glared, her fists clenching.

"It seems my brother to wish it," she replied, her eyes down cast. Princess Isabella was referencing her lack of betrothal.

"Princess, you are only sixteen or so summers," I wnsipered.

"And girls my age have at least two children!" the princess shot. "I just don't understand."

"There have been suitors that have called upon you. I'm assured the King shall choose any day." I whispered, my mind going to the conversations I'd sat on with the King and his advisors. "The marriage of someone of your status is quite delicate. With the dauphin being twice your age and married, things become quite difficult when marrying a princess off to someone. Politics-"

"Politics'" she scoffed. "Always the rules. Tell me, Sir Edward how old are you?" She inquired.

"I just ended my twenty third year," I answered.

"And you have no wife?" Princess Isabella inquired. She glanced around us.

"By my choice, my lady. Fighting in the King's army leaves me no time to seek such pleasantry."

Her eyes cast down. "Yet, you seek favor with my ladies?"

I couldn't help the smirk that graced my face. "Your ladies seek favor with me, your grace." My voice was a whisper. The princess shook her head quickly, glancing around.

"This is not appropriate," her voice was soft. Looking at me once more, she began walking. We walked in silence, grazing through the corridors to her chambers at a leisurely pace, Isabella playing with her hands. I noticed she did this quite often when her mind was occupied. Passing courtiers, the footsteps we placed on the stone was the only sound echoed.

"Your highness," I bowed to her once we'd arrived to her chambers. The Princess glanced at me, an odd look upon her face.

"Good evening, sir."

I bowed once more, waiting her return to her chamber before turning to leave.

I walked to the library, sitting in one of the large leather chairs, my fingers gripping the seams. I was perplexed, matters involving a certain Princess plaguing my mind. How terrible it must be to be a woman, especially in times such as these. Regardless of status or wealth, women still seemed to be traded like cattle.

"Ah,Edward!" King James boasted, walking into the library. I glanced over at him as he sat in the chair next to me.

"You cut your walk short, Majesty?" I asked, smirking. King James laughed boisterously.

"Not quite. I plan to dine with Lady Rose later this evening. I just had matters to discuss with my Best confidant," he smiled, his blue eyes gleaming. I smiled in return.

"I plan to make you a Lord tomorrow, at the feast," he began. My brows furrowed.

"A Lord, sire?" I was perplexed. I had no royal blood in my bones.

"Well, a Duke. Duke of Westriver," he replied.

"Sire, that is..."

"A great honor? Yes, I know. You've proven to be my best friend and soldier it seems. This way, you can settle a wife and begin running your estate. Retire from my army. Be with my advisors, Edward, what do you say?" He asked.

Certainly, I was elated. A man such as myself having no regal blood whatsoever to be escalated to status near the King was an honor. Leaving his army though, plagued my heart. The army was what I had known all my years. I'd arrived to be the best soldier, regardless of being in the King's favor.

"Majesty, I don't know what to say," I replied, my throat tight. This meant one thing, regardless of his confidence in me as a friend. He planned to take my sister as his mistress, most likely tonight.

"Just thank me," he chuckled, standing. I stood with him.

I laughed uneasily. "Thank you, my lord. It is a pleasure."

King James motioned for the servant boy to come to him with ale. Taking the cup, he brought it to his lips, a smile beaming his face.

~AKM~

I was kneeling before the King, the court surrounding us. The title of Duke had just been granted to me, the jewels gracing my shoulders heavily. This was my father's wish. Have his children rise and be successful. Part of me reluctantly accepted this new title in fear that the army would crumble without me. The other half was partly relieved, knowing my mother, Esme, would rest assured at night that her oldest son was home and safe.

The festivities went on around us. Women laughing and dancing. My sister, Rosalie and the King, had been dancing for hours it seemed. I smiled, raising my cup to them. He had yet to bed her, she had confided in me, but we both knew it'd be a matter of time. Then my sister would hold his satisfaction until he grew tired of her and she would be free to retire to the country where she longed to be free. I sighed, sorrow filling me thinking of my sister's lot in life.

Carlisle, the King's closest advisor and a dear friend of my family's came to my side.

"Congratulations, my Lord. It seems plots suit the Cullen clan well?" He smirked, his voice low. I nooded, my jaw clenched. My anger was not directed to his lordship next to me, but that of my greedy father.

"Indeed," I gave him a tight smile. His blue eyes bore into mine, reminding of the soft pools of my sister.

"So, with this new title, I fancy a wife shall be in your bed soon?" Carlisle questioned, raising his brow.

I chuckled, the rumbling in my chest deep. "A fancy title will not secure my bed a wife, that is certain."

"Perhaps, but, your father doesn't have an eye for your match?" Carlisle smirked, his eyes merrily dancing across the ladies on the floor.

"Perhaps in time, my lord. But, until then, I shall perhaps pillage the virgin daughter's of Lord Suffolk and Lord Brim wire?" I smirked, my eyes casting on the lovely Lady Brim wire. She curstsied to me on the floor, her breasts spilling out of her corset. Yes indeed I had cast my flavor for the night.

"Virgin? Ha, I fear we both know those especially have had men at their chamber door before." The two of us shared a laugh together, his eyes glancing around us. He leaned in, his voice a whisper.

"Has your father talked to you of the recent news?" He asked, my ears barely hearing. I shook my head slightly. "He plans to marry Lady Rosalie to his lordship, Duke of Westbrooke. That way, Rosalie can have status, yet-"

"Still be close enough to the King," I sighed. I figured this would come. Most definitely the King would have some sort of hand in this. All the world knew Westbrook had no sense and no back bone. I doubt he'd even bother to care for my sister. I sighed. A life in the country would definitely not fit my sister now. She'd be forever in debt to his lordship, Westbrooke. Perhaps she'd luck out and he'd drown from his own experiments in the river by his manor so she wouldn't have to endure him.

Lord Westbrooke was a stout old man, his wife having died three winters back. He had two sons who would likely take over his estate at the chance he'd actually comply to death. His hair was a mass of gray curls, his stature short with beady brown eyes. As much as his complexion did nothing to give him attraction, his status was quite impressive. He was seated tenth in line to the throne. Aye, yes indeed, my father had his sights about him.

"Go dance," Carlisle nudged me. "At least have fun before the girls get away." He smirked as I left his side, taking stance behind the King on the dance floor. James turned and smiled at me, his eyes twinkling.

"Why, hello, Lord Edward. Glad to see you join us on the floor," he smirked, bowing to my sister. I bowed to my partner, her brown eyes catching my gaze. Princess Isabella looked quite stunning in her purple gown.

"My Lady," I greeted, taking her hand in mine. She curtsied, her hair swept up off of her shoulders in a tight coif.

"My lord," she replied, her brown eyes glancing up at mine. Our dance began, music blaring heavily throughout the ballroom. Perhaps Carlisle was right. I needed to find a girl to warm my bed this evening, but that girl would not be my life mate.

"I see congratulations are in order," the Princess murmured, our bodies turning.

"Thank you, highness," I replied, our hands entwined.

A/n: just a little dabble I've been working on for a while. Reviews? Want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I intend to try to update biweekly with this so I can get decent chapters out. Please, bear with me. Reviews are always appreciated as it gives me a reason to update and write. Again, I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I'm also playing with Twilight and random England places and names.

* * *

Bella

I sighed, and placed the embroidery I was working on in my lap, glancing towards the fire place that roared softly across the room. It was nearing the end of April and the air still held a chill to it. I'd be seventeen this harvest and did not much anticipate it as I should. Marriage proposals ran rampant across the continent. None seeming to hold much favor for me and all for the King, my brother. We were complete opposites. His blonde hair struck against my brown. His blue eyes outshine my brown...again. He was tall, broad and had the capacity to balance on solid floor. I was short, thin and couldn't walk on solid earth to save my life. Where he lacked though, in knowledge, I greatly excelled. Although, he'd never call to me for conference. No, our days of political chit chat were brushed to the wayside when he became King five years ago. I was pushed back and seen as an option for alliance as soon as the crown was placed on his head. Gone were the days where we walked the gardens freely, laughing and exchanging pleasantries.

"Isabella, what is it that plague's your thoughts? Surely your skill hasn't dawdled?" Queen Lauren's voice brought me from my reverie. James, the King, my brother, and her, had married ten years ago when he was fifteen, she eighteen. She had came from the kingdom of Denali. Her beauty was magnificent. The blonde hair that flowed around her was sure to be a fine match to my brother's golden hues, her blue eyes gracing future children with pools of ice to see through anyone's soul. They had been blessed with two children during their marriage. Prince Marcus, now aged seven. He lived at Whitehall palace a day's travel away with his own household to be raised as the future King. Princess Jane followed soon after, following their brother to live in Whitehall. Terrible thing to be seperated from your children. All three children had inherited their parent's fair complexion. The last time I'd seen little Marcus, I felt as if I was looking into James' twin. He took after his father in his ability to have as little attention as possible and still run rampant. Jane, however, seemed more subdued. She enjoyed being alone with her nanny's and playing with her dolls. She'd be a beautiful Queen when the time came.

"I'm sorry, majesty. I was just thinking about how cool this summer might be what with the chill that still hangs in the air from winter," I gestured towards the fireplace, a soft smile on my face. Honestly, I was itching to get away. I'd rather be reading in my secret cove by the kitchen.

A frown marked the Queen's features. "It's barely Spring. Perhaps we should give the Earth time to heat?" She raised a brow, a smirk on her face. I nodded and went back to my embroidery.

Queen Lauren dismissed us a while after and I was relieved. I couldn't deal with the constant chatter and gossip that ran rampant amongst the ladies in waiting. I walked towards the sparring rooms and smiled once I arrived. The sword master, Riley was swirling a sword in his hand and held a glee in his eyes. He looked up when he saw me enter.

"Bella," he greeted and walked over to me. I smiled and let my skirts swoosh around my legs. "It's been what, a week? So soon to spar once more? Have the ladies honestly kept you that bored?" He smirked and stood in front of me.

I chuckled. "It's non stop. Hectic. I can't take it most days."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, I suppose you should change, young one." I rose my brow at him. He laughed. "Ok, my lady, you still should change regardless. I'm still two years older than you," he reminded.

"That doesn't mean anything," I replied and walked towards the chamber adjacent the sparring room that Riley hid clothing for me. It was always so painful to try to sword in a dress. I changed into the brown pants that were kept away in the chest and grabbed the green tunic that hung off of the wall. I frowned and pulled at the pants. I would need to have Riley grab me a larger size as they seemed to have started to hug my former quite tight.

"Took you long enough," he smirked and walked to the center of the room.

"I fear you'll have to get me larger pants, Riley. These are stifling." I smiled and walked towards him and took the sword he held outstretched in his hand. We bowed to one another and I smirked. Riley never let me win. He pushed and pushed and made sure I held the sword like a man. Fought like a man. He never treated me like a Princess in these rooms. It was simply Bella and Riley. If my brother ever found out, he would die. Riley would probably die. I'd probably deal a huge lecture to my mind and the outcome would be terrible.

Sweat poured from my head and I grumbled. Riley laughed. "Perhaps a band to hold your hair, my lady?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him and took the band from his hand. He laughed, standing before me. I roped my hair into the band at the base of my neck and smiled and took stance again. We sparred for a while. The sounds of clashing metal filled the room and made my heart quicken. I loved these moments when I could steal away and not be a proper lady. I hated the dresses, the shoes and the pleasantries.

"Well, well, well," A voice echoed throughout the room. Riley's sword halted and I turned in the direction of the voice.

"Who enters?" I asked, my voice sharp. His stance came from the darkening corner of the chamber, a playful smirk on his face. Lord Edward stood before us. His tall form towered over Riley and I, his bronze curls playful against his forehead.

"I would never have thought the Princess to be in such a predicament. And escorted, no less?" He smirked and looked down at the sword in my hand. I narrowed my eyes at him as my lady, Angela, came rushing into the room.

"Highness, I tried stopping him! He was so fast!" She gasped exasperated. Her chest was heaving and her hair was falling out of her hair arrangement. She narrowed her eyes at Lord Edward.

"Perhaps you would do well to learn from Princess Isabella," Edward quirked and looked down at her. Angela stepped back.

"Perhaps you would do well not to look for me when I'm otherwise indisposed," I replied. Edward chuckled and smirked.

"Indisposed?" He smiled and glanced around. "Highness. I was looking for your audience with the King. He asked for you and being that no one else could find you, he became worried." Edward's eyes twinkled. I glared even harder at him.

"So he sent you?" I asked and stepped towards him. The green shirt he had on glared harshly against his pale skin.

He rose a brow. "No. He sent quite a few. I figured I'd ask the lovely lady, Angela, over there," he turned his body in Angela's direction and she blushed.

Riley and I exchanged glances and I nodded toward him to leave the chamber. Edward's eyes followed him as he watched him leave.

"Sparring? Really, Princess?" He asked and I flipped my hair away from my slick forehead.

"What business is it of yours?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at him. He smiled and circled around me.

"None. However, your brother will surely be upset to hear about your...lessons?" He raised his eyebrows and placed his hands behind his back.

My eyes followed him as he circled me. I felt like a fox surrounded by hounds. "He doesn't need to know. Riley will be hanged if word gets out."

"And that's my issue?" He asked. My nostrils flared and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"As a royal order, I demand you not tell my brother, the King, of what you saw here," I spat at him.

Lord Edward let out a deep chuckle and leaned against the stone wall. He crossed his arms in front of him and angled his feet over one another. "An order? My lady, I take orders from the King."

I clenched my fists and glanced around the empty room. The light shined dim through the high windows and I sighed. "Lord Edward, I know it is in your nature to be a bastard, but, for all that is holy, please keep this information from my brother. You have no idea what it's like to sit through mindless chatter and sew all day. I can't deal with it. This is my sanctuary. Don't take it from me. And, who knows how much longer I'll be able to do this. My brother is probably in the works of marrying me off and then I'll be chained to a husband and forced to take care of a household. Surely, you can have some pity on me?

"Pity on a Princess?" He said thoughtfully. "Mindless chatter and sewing? As opposed to what you could be doing as a common maid? Washing clothes and cooking? Patching your roof?" He stepped away from the wall. "My sister would be amused to hear your complaints of how terrible your days are in this castle."

His mood had changed to a dark image. I stepped back as he walked toward me and my heartbeat quickened.

"Have your hands actually worked? No, I bet not," he whispered as he took my small hands in his larger, calloused ones. "You claim to want more and yet there are girls working the land and cooking for their families. These hands," he looked down at our joined hands and a scowl crossed his face. I wanted to pull my hands back from the heat coming off of his touch. "These hands will never see hard labor. But, I'll keep your secret for now. You're right. You may as well have some fun before you're shackled to a man."

He released my hands and nodded to the doors behind me. "Go change. Angela can help you wash up and I'll escort you to the King."

I nodded quickly and stepped back from him. His hair seemed to be ablaze in disarray on top of his head. His jaw was strong and sharp but his face didn't quite reflect his age. Looking at him in this way made me understand the hushed whispers among the ladies of court. Lord Edward was an attractive man and it was curious as to why he didn't have a wife.

"You'll not tell the King?" I whispered.

He sighed. "No, Princess, I will not tell the King." He ran his hand through his hair and looked down at the cobblestones.

* * *

Lord Edward walked beside me, his pace making me breathless. Angela had dressed me in a light blue gown that dragged behind me slightly. My skirts were heavy and I couldn't wait to take my corset off. Angela had tied me too tight but there was no time to relax it as the King had been waiting quite some time for us. The guards stood in front of the King's privy chambers, their staff's extended. They relaxed and bowed, letting the two of us through.

The King looked up from his desk and nodded to his advisor's. "Sister, I see Lord Edward has found you," he beamed and walked towards me. His blonde hair was pulled back and the flames of the candle's danced against his head.

I curtised and Edward bowed. "Forgive me, I was-"

"In the library. She had me put her book away and the stable boys had taken the ladder. She refused to leave without seeing it's placement," Edward interrupted. James laughed.

"Of course. My sister, the literary. Tell me, was it a good read?" He smiled.

My cheeks had reddened from Edward's lie and I nodded my head. "Yes, majesty."

King James smiled and looked towards Edward. "Thank you for delivering my sister, The Princess, Lord Edward. It seems she is always missing from my sight."

Edward nodded and smiled. "My pleasure, majesty. I was happy to be of assistance."

James walked towards his desk and looked down at his parchments. "Sister, you are becoming of great interest to the King of Spain." James scrolled his hands over his paper. My chest tightened and I felt my heart quicken.

"King Jacob?" I asked softly. My fists clenched involuntarily and I felt the heat rising in my body. King Jacob was a man nearing 60 with no heirs. His children had all died in infancy, his most recent wife having died of a sweating sickness bound to reach England.

"Yes. He has proposed an alliance with England as long as I send our fairest rose to him..." King James looked up at me with a smile. "I agreed that you would be our prettiest flower and agreed to an alliance with him. You'll leave in a month to be with your husband." My body tightened and I blanched.

"A month? Just...one...month? Why didn't...why didn't you tell me?" I asked, my breath coming in quick bursts. King James furrowed his brows.

"I did not want to alarm you, Isabella. It could have fallen through, much like the proposal from France," he offered to me and sat at his desk.

"He could be dead before I get there!" I bellowed and my brother frowned. I looked down at my feet. "Forgive me for my outburst, Majesty."

The King walked around the table and stood before me. "Isabella," he whispered and touched my chin to force me to look up at him. "I love you dearly and wish nothing but greatness for you. You are to be a grand Queen. Our family is most honored by this alliance with King Jacob." James leaned down and kissed my cheek. He pulled back and smiled over at Lord Edward.

"Lord Edward, you are a great friend to me," he smiled and clapped Edward on the back. "Perhaps you'll honor me by accompanying the Princess on her progress to Spain, hm? Help her settle in with the court and be my ambassador." James walked back over to his desk and Edward looked directly in front of him.

"If that is what your majesty wishes," Edward bowed.

James smiled. "You are one of the only men I trust to keep my sister safe on her voyage. You will stay until the Princess is settled and then serve as my ambassador until Lord Eric returns." My brother looked over at me and I bowed my head. "Shall we dine, sister?" He asked me and held his arm out to me. I nodded my head weakly and forced a smile onto my face. To argue with the King, my brother, was an undertaking I did not wish to embark upon. At least, not this day.

We walked the halls of the castle and Queen Lauren smiled at us from her stance at the entrance to the dining hall. I bowed to her and my brother let go of my arm. Queen Lauren leaned over to kiss her husband's cheek and began our walk into the dining hall. My entire body felt numb. Lord Edward sat across from me and laughed with Charles Brandon, the brother of a fellow lady in waiting, Alice Brandon. Charles was also a friend to the King, my brother.

My plate was served to me with a curtsy and I nodded to the servant. My brother laughed boisterously up at his table and leaned to kiss the Queen's hand. She smiled adoringly at him and my stomach churned slightly. My gaze went to Lady Rosalie who sat beside me, her hands working slowly at eating her cake. Her gaze was on her plate and I felt a pang of sympathy for her. She was to be a flower at court, gain my brother's attention, possibly bed him and act as if it wasn't happening.

The chatter around me didn't make any sense to my head. I couldn't hear the words the voices were speaking and I didn't bother to make them out. I smiled when needed and nodded my head at the appropriate times. The thought of my impending marriage to a King in a distant land who could die at any moment of old age was a constant wheel in my head. What if he died and I was stuck in that land? Would I be forced into a nunnery?

"Princess?" Lord Edward whispered. I came out of my thoughts and looked around at the empty seats surrounding us.

"Milord?" I questioned as he stood and extended his hand to me.

"A dance?" He raised his eyebrow and looked down at his hand. I glanced around us at the courtiers surrounding us, waiting for me. I nodded and took his extended hand and walked to the floor. King James smiled over at us and bowed to the Queen at her table. She smiled and raised her glass to us. Lady Rosalie was his dance partner and I wasn't surprised. My stomach felt heavy as well as my feet. I would force myself through this though. At least for the King's happiness. The music began and I turned to face Lord Edward. His emerald eyes danced with mirth and I felt my chest tighten. The dim candlelight of the dining hall cast warm shadows across him and I gave him a small curtsy as he bowed low to me. Our steps became one with another and I felt his hand grasp me below my corset. My hand found its way to his shoulder as we face away from one another. Our feet danced and he led me around in a circle. My eyes glanced up to his and his mouth was set in a line as he stared down at me. My breathing shallowed and we came to face one another again, our chests pressed against one another. He smirked down at me and grabbed my waist once more. My body flew upwards into the air, Edward's hands still on my waist as he lifted me. Laughter was heard around the room as my feet met the floor once more. The silk of my gown brushed against his trouser's and made a swishing sound. The Queen clapped politely as our song ended and Edward bowed to me once more. My breath was rushed and I'm sure my face had reddened. The King bowed once more to the Queen and his gaze glanced towards Lady Rosalie once more. Lord Edward walked over the table and grabbed his cup of wine.

"Princess Isabella, you make a fine dance partner, it seems," Lord Michael laughed as he grabbed for his wine glass as well. Edward's gaze held mine and he licked the wine from his lips.

"As does Lord Edward," I whispered in reply. The two men chuckled and Edward sat.

"You shall please the court of Spain, my lady," Lord Edward whispered. I scowled at him and snatched my cup in front of me and gestured to have it filled. Lord Edward was quicker than the servant and had grabbed the pitcher beside him. He smirked as he filled my glass and withdrew the pitcher. The way his voiced caressed me was more intimate than all the gowns I'd ever worn. So soft and endearing.

"Her majesty, the Queen!" Was called out and we all raised to bow as Queen Lauren exited the dining hall. The king's laughter erupted as his dwarf danced in front of him.

"Sister!" King James called out and I gave him a small smile and raised up from my seat. His blue eyes danced joyfully and he glanced from me to the person sitting across the table from me. "Lord Edward," he smiled. Edward smiled and raised from his seat and took a stance beside me.

"Majesty?" He bowed. King James smiled and raised his glass to his lips.

"Dance with me?" He reached for Lady Rosalie's hand who now sat at the seat to his left. He kissed her hand and looked up at us.

"If that is your wish, my lord," I curtsied to the King as he rose from his seat and escorted Lady Rose down to the floor. She curtsied to him and smiled, her long blonde hair flowed behind her like a cloth of gold.

The music began once more and Edward bowed to me. Our hands clasped one another and we began our dance. I switched partner's with him and took my brother's hand as he spun me around. Lord Edward had his sister's hand and they were whispering to one another.

"Sister, you don't seem happy," James whispered to me.

"I am, I assure you, majesty," I replied softly. Our sides met one another and my brother threw me into the air.

"No, what upsets you, sister?" He asked and we stepped away from one another.

I glanced down and our hands met once more. "Promise me one thing, brother."

"Anything for the Rose of England," he smiled and turned me once more.

"The King..." I whispered. He frowned and spun me again.

"Yes."

"If he dies...which shan't be much longer...I shall be allowed to return to England." We clapped our hands and jumped up. He glared down at me. "And marry who I choose. Deal?" He glanced over at Lady Rosalie who was laughing as her brother spun her around. I scraped the King's hand to get his attention again.

"If you are not with his child," James sneered. I felt the heat raise to my cheeks and bile in my throat.

"Of course," I whispered and he shuffled me to Edward once more.

"My lady," Lord Edward smiled and bent to kiss my hand. I did not return the smile and Edward took my hand in his once more, our hips meeting one another. The heat rushed to my face. Regardless of the skirts under my dress, they did nothing to hide the hardness of Edward's body.

"Lord Edward," I whispered and he threw me up once more. Slowly, my body slid down his and our breathing was matched.

"Quite the partner," he smiled. Edward chuckled as he spun me around and our dance ended in mutual bows. The King laughed loudly and clapped his hands for everyone to join him. I ducked out of the crowded dance floor and quickly began racing towards my rooms. Lady Angela followed behind me, the sole's of our shoes clicking loudly against the stone floor. The guards outside of my chambers stepped aside and I threw myself against the wall.

"My lady, what is the matter?" She asked, her breathing quick as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, Angela," I moaned and slid down in a heap of silk and lace on the floor. "The most dreadful thing...the most dreadful." I whispered.

Angela frowned and cradled my head to her chest in an act to comfort me. "My lady, Princess, whatever it is, it cannot be worth your tears." She hushed and pushed my head dress off of my head. It landed with a tinging thud on the ground behind her. I gripped her skirts possessively in my hands and wailed.

"I...am...to...be...married," I shuddered against her chest. She soothed me and nuzzled her cheek against my head.

"It can't be all bad, Bella." I cried harder and was sure to soak her silk bodice.

"The...King...of...Spain," I whimpered. Clamoring was heard outside of the doors and Angela rose quickly. She looked down at me sympathetically and strolled towards the doors.

"The Princess shall not be seen, my lord," Angela shot to the person standing outside.

"The King sent me to check her well being. He feared she was worked up after the dancing." It was Lord Edward's smooth, velvet voice. My heart beat quickened and I numbly stood, my legs jello.

"I assure you, she is fine." I smiled at Lady Angela's voice. She was not one to be charmed by Lord Edward, regardless of his advances towards her in the past.

"That is all well, my lady, but by order of the King, he sent me to make sure the Princess was well." I heard a brustle of skirts and Angela's stuttered appologies to me as she scolded Lord Edward. His shirt was united at the top and his black tunic hung loosely around him and he bowed to me. "My lady, Princess. The King sent me."

I gave a small nod to Angela and assured her I was well enough to receive Lord Edward. "I am well," I croaked out. His head shot up and his green eyes locked with mine.

"You've had a trying day," he whispered. I glanced at the tapestry that hung on the stone wall. "Are you well?" He asked. I bit my lip in an attempt to compose myself. Angela made a move to approach us but I shook my head slowly.

"I am well," I forced a smile.

Lord Edward narrowed his eyes to me and I looked away from him. He stepped to stand in front of me. "Are you?" He asked. His fingers forced my chin upwards so that our gazes could meet. "You are most cherished, Princess." He whispered. My hand moved to catch his wrist as his hand cupped my cheek. "Forgive me for being so forward." A gasp came from Angela behind us but I ignored her. Edward's touch sent heat throughout my cold body and I yearned to surrender myself to it in any way that I could.

"How can I marry a man so aged?" I asked softly.

"He'll love you," Edward replied and made a move to remove his hand. I snatched it back and kissed his finger tips. "My lady, this is most-"

"I am the Princess," I murmured to his fingertips and looked up at him through my lashes. "I am to be obeyed, am I not?"

Edward's breath hitched as he looked down at me. "I am the King's servant..."

"Then he should not have made us dance as lovers do," I replied and tugged on his shirt. Lady Angela made a groan behind us and I heard her footsteps echoing away from us. Edward's heated lips met mine as he pressed me against the wall behind us. His hands circled around my neck and traveled down my bodice.

"Princess..."

"Bella...Bella..." I whispered against his lips as he kissed along my jaw. He let out a moan as I pressed his tunic away from his body. "I hated you this morning," I whispered to the air as his lips trailed along my collar bone.

"I know," he grunted and nipped at the skin above my breast. My hands grabbed his hair as I threw my head back against the wall with his hips grinding into me. My skin strained on my face from the wet tears I had cried earlier and Edward's lips were upon mine once more. The heavy skirts around me were an impossible obstacle that I wish were gone, dare I think it. Edward's lips stopped moving and he pulled back from me with a smirk. I looked up at him in confusion as he bent to grab his tunic. "The King expects me back." He bent to kiss my lips softly.

"I appologize for attacking you in such a way...it was...indecent of me. Please, forgive me, my lord," I whispered harshly. My chest rose and fell quickly as I attempted to gain my breath.

"No need, highness," he replied and placed his hands beside my head on the stone wall behind me. "You are the most beautiful." He bent to kiss me once more. "Your lips hold a nectar I've never tasted...your skin more soft than the most precious silks." His finger traced the apple of my cheek and made its way slowly down to my waist. "Your lady..."

"Will not mention anything," I pressed my forehead against his. He nodded and kissed my temple.

"I will tell the King you are exhausted," he nodded his head. Our fingers danced together and he bent to kiss my hand. "My lady," he bowed and exited my chambers. I clutched my hand to my heart as it beat frantically. What had I done?

Lady Angela walked into the room, her face scarlet and curtsied. "Angela...Oh, Angela," I breathed and walked over to the large chair that sat in front of the fireplace.

"You cannot risk your virtue," she whispered and knelt before me. I gazed down at her and back towards the fire. "However, the King of Spain is an old man."

I nodded and bit my knuckles. "Am I a fool, Angela?" I whispered down to her. She took my hands in hers with a smile.

"No, my lady. You are not. However, you hated the man this morning and now you're sharing kisses?" She shook her head and I giggled. "You know I take your secrets with me." Her face grew serious. "I don't know if the old King would realize your maiden head was missing but I must advise against Lord Edward being allowed against your barricade. It is dangerous." She whispered. I nodded my head and looked out the window.

"Of course, Lady Angela."


End file.
